War makes Men mad
by Raidendjaku
Summary: FMA semi-AU. Que serait-il passé si Ed avait était envoyé à la guerre ? Il devra mettre de côté son objectif de retrouver son corps et celui de son frère, pour compléter son devoir. Mais de cette guerre il en créera une nouvelle puissance... Et pas forcément pour le meilleur.


**War makes men mad**

La guerre… La guerre rends fou les Hommes. A Ishval, cette folie a frappée et transformé les Hommes. Violence est devenue bestialité possédée, la mort est devenue apocalypse contrôlée les combats sont devenus des carnages organisés. Cette guerre, à hantée les soldats, elle à hantée les habitants qui pourtant n'en n'eurent qu'un lointain écho. Et parmi ses fantômes qui seraient traumatisés de cette furie sans nom ni but, ce trouvait des soldats comme Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'Etat. Ils étaient des militaires de métiers, des meurtriers légalisés pour la protection de la nation. Des forces qu'Amestris ne pouvait pas laisser de côté. Et le gouvernement, dans sa rage de sang et de pouvoir, demanda l'irréparable aux Hommes. De ce péché aux pierres rouges comme le sang qu'elles feraient couler, le feu et la cendre frappèrent, enfer sur Terre.

Cette puissance dévastatrice, cette horreur qui n'avait rien d'humain, porté par la main de la terreur et du désespoir des soldats fatigués, força le monde à voir se que la guerre était dans sa plus grande misère. Elle força les alchimistes à comprendre le pouvoir de création et de destruction, plus grand encore qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser. Mais les Hommes, à force de se prendre pour de Dieux, finiraient par être brûlés. Et la Vérité, elle, attend patiemment son heure où frapper. En ce bas monde où les chiens des militaires sont des atouts tels des cerbères du Führer, les péchés ne sont pas pardonner, car Dieu n'en a plus à donner. La pitié ne vient plus du cœur des Hommes, seul la monstruosité primaire en jaillit. Et si de Ishval, choc du siècle et des siècles à venir, fut à être appelée « La der des ders », la dernière des guerres, jamais les mortels ne retiennent l'histoire. Du moins, pas autant qu'ils ne le devraient.

Dans une situation obscure, où un danger invisible qui ronge le cœur de l'état comme termite le bois, apparut deux personnes qui changeraient le cours de l'Histoire. Un garçon blond, alchimiste de génie avec pour nom de code Fullmetal, dû à son bras droit et sa jambe gauche automails. A ses côtés inséparables, une armure vide au sceau de sang, porteur péché plus lourd encore que celui d'une guerre aux pierres faites des âmes innocentes. Tout deux avaient commis le tabou de l'alchimie, le seul actes qu'aucun Homme ne peux commettre car il n'est pas Dieu, tenter de ramener à la vie un mort. De ce geste abominable, le prix en fut tout aussi fort, et désormais en quête d'une rédemption et d'une possibilité de retrouver leurs corps, ils cherchèrent chez les militaires, les alchimistes d'Etat des réponses à leurs questions. Ils s'y engagèrent à l'âge de douze et onze ans. Durant des années ils chercheraient sans succès aucuns un moyen de faire revenir ce qui fut perdu.

Des enfants chez les militaires, beaucoup s'en scandalisèrent, tristesse et pitié ce mélangeant. Qui voudrez être parmi eux à cette âge, avec tout se que ce titre de bête sauvage apporte ? Mais chacun à ses raisons et ses raisons donne priorité bien au-delà de la réflexion propre et posé. Ses deux garçons, perdus dans un monde d'adulte, s'ils étaient matures, en restaient des adolescents. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour la guerre, qui déjà, avait réussit à frapper des adultes sans ménagement. Qu'importe à quel point le vécu est fort, ont ne peut pas prétendre supporter la guerre, tant qu'ont ne l'as pas faite. Et si la dernière des guerres, étaient censée être, il n'en fut pas le cas, car une nouvelle des cendres de la première jaillit. Il n'y a pas forcément de réelle raison pour en commencer une, des gouvernements et leurs folies en sont des explications qui suffisent, car le soldat ne pose pas de question et obéit.

Dans une bataille, peu importe le côté duquel vous êtes, l'ennemi n'est guère différent de vous. Il a des amis, une famille, une nation à protéger. Tout comme vous. De l'aliénation du monde des Hommes, les combats tuent pour ne pas être tué, dans se paradoxe ou tous se ressemble et pourtant se battent aux noms de ceux qui ne voient que des chiffres s'affichaient sur leurs bureaux, là, où surplace, s'étalent rivières de sang et de cadavres. Imaginez dans cette violence primale, cette psychose décérébrée, deux adolescents qui étaient venus pour sauver leurs corps, et qui aujourd'hui, doivent détruire celui des autres. Edward et Alphonse Elric, de leurs quinze et quartoze ans, sans être majeur, furent envoyé sur un champ de bataille ou seul l'expérience compte. D'aucun des deux n'étaient pour la violence gratuite, tuer n'est pas dans la nature propre de l'homme et de leurs êtres. Cependant ici, ce n'était plus un choix mais une obligation, de leurs survies en dépendant. Leurs maturités étaient là, mais du sujet de terminer une vie, n'en étaient pas leurs domaines de prédilection et comme l'Homme jamais n'apprends de ses erreurs dans folie, car elle annihile toute cohérence dans son chemin sans prêter attention à se qui l'entoure. Et de nouveau comme un cycle éternel, le péché se répète, de la puissance des alchimistes l'horreur est réclamée.

Et si à nouveau les flammes des enfers résonnent sur le champ de bataille comme autrefois, créant zizanies et cendres, un nouvel écho plus terrifiant encore sembla prendre son envol. Du sol jaillit des pics d'acier, de par centaines voir milliers. Immenses et montant vers le ciel comme épines traversant la chair de la terre, insultant Dieu de leurs éclats malsains. Elles arrachent vies et bâtiments, faisant trembler le sol et le ciel d'une nouvelle terreur sans nom. Sous le soleil et sous la lune, telle des forces de la nature, ses engeances de l'homme crée de l'art de la Vérité et des ravages de l'Homme sur son envie de puissance, Fullmetal l'alchimiste, hérita du surnom effroyable de « Thorns of Steel », les Epines d'Acier. Et ses furies pointues vers le ciel toujours ce dirigent, éternelles et immortelles. Au milieu du désert le soleil les fait liures de mille feux, comme pour ne jamais faire oublier se qu'elles firent. Parfois sur leurs couleurs d'argent presque pure le brun tâche et entache ses bêtes de destruction.

Ses piliers acérés crée de la main d'un adolescent, trop jeune pour être soldat et déjà trop vieux pour combattre, épuisé et harassé de folie et de sang, se perdis dans les ravages de cette machine sans pitié qu'est la guerre. De son frère il en perdit de vu son objectif premier et dans un massacre sans pareil et une aliénation sans précédent, il continua de tuer sans s'arrêter. Esprit fracassé et briser par des vies prisent qui le hante la nuit, figeait dans une boucle temporelle que même les soldats n'arrivent plus à quitter, les massacres s'enchaînes et se déchaînes. Et quand enfin, dans une éternité des années qui arrivent, le silence sur le monde revient, ce n'est pas parce que sa soif de sang est étanché, mais parce que plus personne ne peux se relever.

Seul se dresse dans la mort et le désespoir ceux qui apportèrent destruction comme des dieux sur terre. « The Flammes alchemist », dit l'Alchimiste de Feu ou de Flammes, de son premier péché s'en voyait couvert d'un autre, tandis que son subordonné « Fullmetal », dit Epines d'Acier avait abattus sur le champ de bataille une marque inoubliable qui dépasse même les Hommes. De ses pics déchirant et crevant notre mère la Terre, elles étaient postaient et attendaient comme des fiertés de destruction et d'apocalypse, créant des rangées désorganisées et tordus, qui d'un seul claquement de main comme une prière et d'un éclair bleu lumineux avaient dévastés les mortels. De son frère, Alphonse, qui lui s'éloigna de cette guerre dont il n'était pas maître de son statu de civil, lorsqu'il revit son frère, c'était un corps d'adolescent, dans un esprit de vieillard qui à trop vu le sang et l'expérience d'un pécheur qui auraient commis tout les crimes du monde.

Sous les vies arrachées qui s'amoncelles et de cauchemars qui le hante pourtant, pas un regret ou un remord ne l'habite, car tant que son objectif ne sera pas complété il ira toujours de l'avant, une force aussi folle que l'est le monde dans lequel il vit, une puissance impossible à arrêter, contre un objet qu'est la guerre des esprits, impossible à bouger. Et si la Vérité de l'alchimie est la seule constante dans le monde des scientifiques et que des luttes invisibles se font et se créées dans tout cette furie volatile, cette folie de puissance et de ravages des gouvernements, cette destruction sans pitié ni clémence, une deuxième constante reste et forge l'Histoire, peu importe à quel point ont essaye d'apprendre à ne jamais la recommencer.

La guerre... La guerre rends fou les Hommes. Ou plutôt, les Hommes ont rendus fou la guerre.


End file.
